


The gods will provide

by katiebuttercup



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Canon Divergent, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, M/F/F, Multi, Pregnancy, Romance, Threesome, girl!Athelstan, rule 64
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athelsa is pregnant with Ragnar's child</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: characters do not belong to me 

Siggy watches Lagertha watch her priestess, eyes following the dark haired young woman as she goes about her chores the same way she would track prey or her husband in battle. 

It is painfully obvious how the shield maiden feels, the protective softness that arises in the blonde whenever the priestess is around, different then the instinct she has for her children. 

And now that protectiveness has grown to include the unborn child the priestess is carrying. 

Her body has not swelled yet, the clues are small but Siggy has seen it numerous times, and yet the priestess goes about her chores as normal and Siggy realises that perhaps Athelsa does not know, the look on Largertha's face confirms the fact as does her actions as the shield maiden gets up from the table they are sitting at and strides across the room, intercepting the priestess as she is carrying an armload of wood for the fire. Largertha takes the wood from Athelsa's arms. 

"Go tend to your weaving priestess," Largertha says, her tone bordering on an order. Athelsa's face wavers for a second before looking stung but she dutifully turns and walks further into the home. Siggy waits until Largertha has disposed of the wood and settles back next to her. 

"What?" Largertha says when she feels siggy's eyes on her. Her voice is challenging. 

"Is that the way to treat the priestess? She will know something is wrong if you continue to let her carry nothing heavier then a cup and plate, does she not realise her condition herself." 

Largertha shakes her head, lips pursed. 

"But surely her book..surely she knows what happens when she lies with a man?"

Largertha grips the table, the mask falling away and Siggy can see the worry in her eyes, "Ragnar believes she will come to the knowledge herself. Even the children have realised."

Largertha paused. 

"You don't believe she'll be happy to be a mother to your child?"

"She was a virgin when she first came to our bed, she had promised herself to her God." Largertha said, "motherhood is a hard task,"

"And you will guide her through it." Siggy replied, " you have told her about her place in your life? That she belongs with you and Ragnar?"

"She knows that she has a place in our life and in our bed." 

"That isn't the same thing," Siggy said. 

 

X

Athelsa curled her legs beneath herself as her hand rested surreptitiously over her stomach. It didn't feel any different but then the healing woman and Helga had said that it would take a little while longer for her body to change as her baby grew inside of her. 

She was full of wonder; to think that another person would grow inside of her. But on the heels of that wonder, fear clutched at her throat. Sharing a bed with Largertha and Ragnar was one thing but it was quite another to bear Ragnar's child. She had carved a life for herself in this strange new world, had let her heart be stolen, and although Largertha and Ragnar had offered her a home and a warm bed and comfort they had not offered her their hearts. Perhaps she was a charming diversion to while away the cold winter nights. 

But everything had changed, she had changed everything. 

Where would her baby fit? 

She had nowhere to go, nothing to fall back on if she should be thrown out, no hope for caring for her baby. She didn't even know how to take care of herself here, had never contemplated being a mother before. 

She was not Largertha who embraced motherhood as a second skin. She was awkward, unfamiliar with physical contact despite Largertha and Ragnar's teaching. Interacting with Gyda was a joy and even Bjorn had moments of kindness but that by no means came easily to her. 

She could not hide forever, Largertha was too observant to not realise something was wrong, she already treated Athelsa as if she were a child incapable of the easiest of tasks. 

She was already a burden. The family couldn't afford yet another mouth to feed. 

Athelsa felt tiredness drag at her bones and her eyelids begun to fall shut; she let them. 

X

Ragnar let out a deep satisfied chuckle as Largertha slumped beside him, careful not to disturb the sleeping priestess at his side. 

It would be a while before he could enjoy his priestess in the same way but he could wait, he itched to rest his hand across her belly, but satisfied himself with the knowledge that in the months ahead he would be able to indulge in that desire. Largertha flicked her hair over her shoulder and Ragnar admired his gorgeous wife. 

"We must talk husband," 

Ragnar, sated and sleepy sighed but knew better then to complain, Largertha wanted to talk and so they will talk. 

"We must talk to our little bird," Largertha says. "And our child,"

"You wish to tell her about her pregnancy?" 

"It is unfair of us to sit in silence, she is innocent but not stupid."

"Okay. Tomorrow we will speak with our priestess," satisfied that the conversation was over Ragnar shut his eyes but the moment he did so he felt his wife poke him in the ribs and reluctantly he opened his eyes. 

"We must speak of the future," 

"What is there to discuss?" Ragnar demanded, "we shall explain it all to Athelsa, we will urge her to rest and she will give birth to our child and our family will gain another child and we will be happy,"

"Do you love our little priestess?" Largertha asked. 

Ragnar looked at the sleeping figure beside him, curled like a little mouse in the thick furs. He looked deep into his wife's eyes. 

"I love her as you do." 

Largertha smiles, pats Ragnar's cheek, "good answer husband."

X

Ragnar watches as Largertha wakes the dark haired priestess with kisses along her shoulder blade, smiling as Athelsa unconsciously nestles into the touch. Soon Athelsa stirs in their arms, a happy smile on her features. Ragnar loves that look, it is pure and untroubled and for once Athelsa looks content, unburdened by the weight of her faith and her awkwardness in the daylight. 

Ragnar sees no reason to hesitate, "Athelsa you are with child," 

Horror floods Athelsa's face as she hurries to untangle herself but Largertha simply wraps her arms tighter. 

"I know,"

Ragnar hides his surprise; their priestess is perceptive. 

"I did not mean..it is my fault.." 

Largertha cuts her off, "the blame does not fall to you, it takes two to do the deed." She smiles. "And I have enjoyed watching you perform it.

Athelsa blushes prettily. 

Largertha runs her fingers over Athelsa's shoulders soothingly. "But we must talk. Our baby..."

Athelsa turned sharply, eyes wide, " our baby?"

"Yes, our baby," Ragnar said, "we are a family and we will take care of both you and this child." He glances at Largertha for a moment, "we love you,"

Athelsa swallows hard, "I love you,"

Largertha smiles. "Then everything will be well."


	2. Birth

Althesa feels as if she were being torn in two. Her body wanted one thing but Lagertha instructed something else and Althesa was as ever unable to disobey. 

"It hurts!" Althesa manages to pant, feeling slightly ashamed at the admission. Siggy and Largertha share a knowing look but it is full of kindness. 

"It's natural, you are doing so well," Largertha encourages. 

Althesa feels a distant pride at Largertha's words, the shield maiden rarely gives out praise but the pain in her body stripes away any other concious thought. 

"Push now!" Sight orders, she's settled between Althesa's legs, and at any other time she would feel shame or embrassment but Siggy's face is etched in concentration that Althesa trusts her. 

There is more pain, Althesa fleetingly wishes to keep the baby in her belly. It's safe there, protected. The world is a terrible place and despite all of Ragnar's and Largertha's assurances Althesa didn't feel any more ready to be a mother than she had when she had first realised she was pregnant. 

But suddenly admit her own cry there is a baby's cry thst Althesa knows. It reverberated through her bones to her heart. 

Her baby. 

She scrambles to sit up, despite Siggy's protests, desperate to hold this creature. Largertha washes the tuby body, causing another indignant squawk. 

"She's definitely healthy," Largertha says drily once the baby is clean. She settles the child in Althesa's arms.

Althesa can only gape. Should she hold the baby tighter? IF she did would she hurt the baby? 

Suddenly there was strong arms beneath hers as Lagretha settled behind her. Althesa sank against Largertha's chest as the shield maiden held her and her baby. 

"I'll get Ragnar," Siggy says softly, she gets up smoothly despite having spent hours on thr floor. Althesa can't look away from the brilliant blue eyes of her daughter.

"He has Ragnar's eyes," Lagertha says, "he'll be impossible for days" 

Althesa strokes her daughters chubby cheek with a finger, marvelling at how such a beautiful, tiny creature could be hers. 

"Have you thought of a name?" Largertha asks, her own cheek presses against Althesa's. 

Althesa shakes her head silently. A shadow moves over them as Ragnar drops onto the make shift bed. His own hand seems enormous against the baby's forehead but Ragnar is slow and gentle and the baby barely stirs, just blinking grumpily at her father. 

Althesa yawns, and Largertha smiles, drawing the priestess down onto the pallet. She takes the baby and begins swaddling her up, placing her in her own bed beside her mothers. 

"Go find Gyda and Bjorn and tell them they have a sister. We will celebrate the swelling of our family" Largertha orders, knowing Ragnar needs to express his joy and knowing Althesa needs sleep. 

Once both mother and child are sleeping Largerths bends and kisses Altgesa's forehead and lips before taking her own leave. She has her own preparations to make.


End file.
